


Wicked Games

by theTwentyNineth



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Rating: M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTwentyNineth/pseuds/theTwentyNineth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hands were on his neck as she kissed him fervently, indulging him and going with whatever he wanted from her when he brought them into her throne room. There was a storm brewing outside the castle and she didn't care. Rated for sexy-times content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places of both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians belong to their respective owners. The song "Wicked Games" belongs to The Weeknd.

.  
.  
.

The throne wasn't anything special; its wood was ornately-carved and varnished, and its slightly narrow seat and its excessively tall, upright headboard made it quite the uncomfortable, if not even awkward, chair. Elsa herself did not particularly like the piece of furniture; it condemned whoever sat there to sit with a straight back for hours, and even if there was room in the seat for one to shift into comfortable positions, its hard wood guaranteed the soreness of one's behind after a day's work. So when Jack had suggested they do something different tonight, she did not expect to end up in the wide, open area of her throne-room in the middle of the night. Or her straddling him as he sat on her throne, bodies pressed flush against each other and tongues engaged in a heated battle with each other.

He had donned his blue hoodie off and one of his hands that held her thighs firmly in place had started moving up under her nightgown, roaming the expanse of her back and pressing her further onto his hard, toned chest. Her hands were on his neck as she kissed him fervently, indulging him and going with whatever he wanted from her when he brought them into her throne room. There was a storm brewing outside the castle and though the moonlight had dimmed inside the throne room, it was still bright enough for one to recognize forms quite clearly. She could barely distinguish the sound of thunder from the beating of her own heart and she did not care; the perks of winter finally settling on Arendelle.

Her hand on his neck came to life and started traveling down the flat planes of his chest and stomach. Her slim fingers revelled on the firmness of the taut muscles on his stomach, reminding her of the strength he was capable of. Reminding her of the  _man_  he was when he was with her now. As if he was reading her mind, the grip of his hand on the back of her thigh pulled her hips down, causing her to whimper into his mouth when her core met the bulge between his legs. Her fingers continued their trek downwards, feeling and groping the heat on his skin, when she finally reached the protruding tent on his trousers. It was his turn to moan into the kiss when she stroked him through the fabric. A flash of boldness overtook her and she, finding the tip of his member, gently pressed her palm against it, rolling her fingers and thumb on it as she ground her hips against the base.

He growled against her mouth, and when she repeated her ministrations, he broke the kiss, his head rolling back onto the headboard, eyes shut tight, breath shallow and hips thrusting upwards towards her center. She had bit her lip, blushing furiously, hesitating for a moment before timidly biting and sucking on his exposed neck. "Elsa…" His sigh was labored and his voice was low. A thin string of saliva from the mark on his neck to her lips formed as she drew away. She eyed the bite she made on him and the thin crackle of frost that formed around it. She had never left a mark on him before. She was brought out of her staring when his eyes opened and his head shifted to face her, breathing heavily and his expression dark and almost pained.

His lips sought hers again, his hand finding her platinum locks. She sighed into the kiss, feeling warmth pool into her heart; there was nothing like feeling his long fingers raking through her hair as he kissed her, keeping her securely in place but not being rough about it. The hand on her hair slowly trailed down the front her neck as his tongue ran down her lower lip. Her hands found his chest once more when she parted her lips in permission and their kissing intensified. She felt frost form where his fingers pressed against her neck before it trailed down her chest and tugged down her nightgown. He broke the kiss, eyes hooded and started a trail of fiery, open-mouthed kisses down the same trek his fingers made on her neck. She craned her neck, moaning when he had successfully pulled her nightgown down far enough to expose her breasts into the cool air. His teeth latched on where her neck and shoulder met while his hand cupped the swell of one of her breasts and squeezed, his thumb pressing down on her nipple and pleasure shooting into different parts of her body.

She had almost let out a whine in her confusion when he pulled away, hands and mouth, only to gasp when he pulled her slip of a nightgown completely off her, and tossed it onto the floor where his hoodie was. The abrupt exposure of her skin to the cold sent a shiver through her and she made to cover herself when she realized that she was now only in her panties. He chuckled, nipping at her neck and taking her hands away from her chest. She blushed furiously when he had not released her wrists and his mouth had started once more on that happy trail down her neck. With only his hands to support her, she anticipated the inevitable, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

"Jack!" Her breath hitched into her throat as his mouth fell to one nipple, tongue rolling on the hardening nub. Her hips bucked involuntarily against his when his teeth grazed on her nipple, hoping that'll make him release her wrists. When he did finally release his hold on her hands, it was only so that he could pull her down against the length of his body, letting him continue his ministrations on her breast and leaving his hands free to roam the rest of her body. One of his hands settled once more on the back of her thigh, keeping her securely against him while the other started a slow trek down her back.

Shutting her eyes tight, she clamped her nails down on his shoulders, letting a breathy moan spill out of her when she felt the hand on her back slip inside her panties, fingers probing and stroking the wetness she already knew she was. The warmth of his mouth, and the presence of his fingers inside her sent her back arching and her hips rolling, her hands tangling themselves into his white hair. The chuckle he gave sent a rumble into her skin before he captured her mouth once more. Such torture.

She let out a small whine of protest down his throat when he withdrew his hand from her center and he shifted them both entirely. Wrapping her legs around his hips firmly, he stood, lips never breaking away from her, and he knelt on the floor, settling her on her own throne with him between her legs. He pulled away and she, taking in the new position, gave him a look of confusion. He snickered and leaned up to give her a peck on the lips. "Just go with it, Elsa," he whispered onto her neck before his mouth fell once more to one of her breasts, sucking and biting down gently on the nipple. She was barely aware of the hand roaming up her thigh or how it deftly pulled her soaking panties off her until her bare skin felt the coolness of the wood of her throne.

Ironic really, she thought. He was the one on his knees yet it was she who was rendered useless. She rolled under his tongue a second time when she realized that she was now completely nude in her own throne room. She released a breathy moan when thin frost started forming on the skin of her parted thighs where his hands held her, as his tongue made a fiery trail down her flat stomach. She felt him push her against the narrow, wooden chair so that she was once again sitting upright. She watched him with hooded eyes, her cheeks flushed pink and her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to stay quiet, as he continued to travel down oh so slowly. "J-Jack…," she managed to breath out. Her hands fell to his shoulders when he went from her stomach to the top of her knees. "What are you doing?"

He smirked darkly at her, before nipping at her thigh, which he pulled and placed over his shoulder, his arm looping around it. She whimpered and instinctively tried to close her legs but the awkward position made it impossible to do so. She went a deeper shade of red at the predatorial gaze he gave her. Never a good sign.

Keeping his eyes on her, he kissed her thigh. And then another kiss higher up her thigh. And then another. And another. With every kiss on her thigh, Elsa's breath shallowed, turning heavy as she leaned against the headboard of the throne to keep from completely melting in anticipation. She gave a muffled whimper when he bit her on the inside of her thigh. What was he going to d- "OH!" She released a high-pitched cry when she felt him blow into her center and fire erupted in her veins. "J-Jack!" He wasted no time in answering her when she felt something thick, something wet and hot drag languorously across her slit and she was sent arching against the sturdy wood of her throne, heartbeat pounding between her ears, eyes shut tight and no longer able to contain the cry of his name from her lips.  _Oh gods_. He gave her slit another lick and thunder rumbled loudly as her hips involuntarily rolled against his tongue.

"Easy there, snowflake," he chuckled. "I got you." He held her firmly with his hands on her hips, his arms looped around her thighs on his shoulders. He continued his ministrations on her nether lips, lapping up her love juices, pushing her mind into overdrive. Her nails tore viciously at the skin on his shoulders, frost forming under her fingers and down his back as pleasure, electrified a thousand times, ripped through her. "A-ah!" she mewled when his tongue took a deep dip into her womanhood.  _Oh stars_. She could feel his tongue profusely explore the secret folds of her womanhood, hitting pleasure points she never even knew existed. Her head rolled back and her back arched gracefully against the wood of the headboard, her breath in broken gasps.

He did not stop there. Frost forming where he held her on her hips, he took her onto a higher level of ecstasy when his tongue and teeth concentrated on her clit. "J-Jack!" She writhed beneath him, tension building up and coiling inside her. Lightning cackled outside and thunder roared. A choice swear word of his escaped her lips when his tongue flicked at the bundle of nerves. His response was to nip somewhere inside her thigh before resuming his attention to her center. His tongue was hot and he was thrusting it inside her and filling her and filling her and filling her until finally… her world exploded. His name was a silent scream on her lips as she felt waves upon waves of pleasure completely crash through her. She shuddered as she came into his mouth, before going limp, panting heavily. Her hands fell to her sides and her legs hung on his shoulders as he managed to lap up her remaining juices off her.

The world was a daze and she was seeing stars. The snow had started falling and she could see their silhouette on the polished floor of the throne room. The winds outside picked up, howling their storm song. The night was far from over.

Jack leaned up to kiss her gently and she could not help but blush furiously. Oh, the noises she had made and _gods!_  He had tasted her in a way she never knew was possible. Almost instinctively, her hands flew to cover her flushed face. He laughed, taking her wrists once more and pulling them away. "Hey!" He snickered when she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her face hot with embarrassment. "Elsa?" He sounded genuinely worried now.

"W-wait a moment," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I-I'm just trying to catch my breath." For a moment he did nothing and she wondered if he thought she was lying, until he sighed and his shoulders relaxed, pulling her close and returning the hug. This was what she loved most about him; his patience with her and his understanding when she was still just exploring things. She may call him stupid sometimes, as he would call her an idiot most times, and their fights could be just downright frustrating, what with her stubbornness and his immaturity, but when it comes down to it all, he was still her best friend. Her very, very, best friend. She felt his hand run comfortingly across her back and his lips kissing her lovingly on her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. How she loved him.

She pulled back, and though her cheeks were still aflame, she smiled shyly up at him. He looked surprised, as though he was expecting something else. She didn't give him time to ask when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. She felt him smile against her lips before he reciprocated, deepening the kiss as he pushed her back against the headboard.

His hands took her legs again, wrapping them around his hips and lifting her slightly off the seat in a position that'll make the throne's sturdy headboard act like a wall. He had one leg bent on the seat to push her flush against the headboard, while his other leg on the floor became the support. She could feel the heat between them build up again, warmth pooling once more inside her as he started grinding his hardened member against her center. She broke the kiss with a moan, her head leaning back against the headboard to thrust her hips against his, hoping he would understand that she wanted him  _now_.

He did and his hand flew to his pants, working the strings and finally freeing his erection. Once he was sure his hold on her against the throne's headboard was secure enough, he kissed her, hard and desperate, stroking her slick entrance with his member. She looped and anchored her arms behind him, and rolled her hips once more, eliciting a growl from him. He broke the kiss, tugging at her lower lip teasingly and looking down her eyes. His hands on her thighs held her in place and he entered her with a strong thrust, a shaky moan escaping her throat. They sighed, their breaths mingling in the closeness of their parted mouths and she could feel his thickness fill her to the core. She whimpered, initiating the first move when her hips rolled to take him deeper, frost forming on his shoulder where her fingertips scratched him lightly. He groaned, his forehead leaning down on the crook of her neck. His breathing was heavy, but he started moving, pulling out slightly and then ramming himself back in.

The wind outside had turned to shrieks and the snow was heavy in its downfall. He pulled his face away from the crook of her neck and looked down at her, eyes hooded and dark. She leaned up to kiss him when he pistoned himself once more inside her, and she had squeaked into the kiss. His rhythm started to steady and her hips rolled in tandem with his, despite his firm hold on her hips and bottom.

"AH!" She broke the kiss after a particularly powerful thrust and his teeth latched onto her shoulder, frost forming and sending electricity down into the pool of pleasure inside her. His thrusts were getting deeper, stronger and he's hitting something in her that sent her mind reeling and her cries hitching on her throat. "Fuck," She heard him say under his breath. "S-so tight…" He then rocked his hips in a way against the headboard that released a litany of his name from her lips in strangled gasps. His thrusts were getting far too fast for her to keep up and her head fell back against the headboard. All she could do was wait and loom over the edge while he slammed his member in and out of her, deeper, and deeper, and  _oh gods_ , she was so close.

"A-ah! J-Jack… Ah… A-ah...," she managed to say in between high-toned whimpers. "Don't-AH! Stop… Ah!" He laughed, speeding up his frantic thrusts into her clamping walls and biting down on the exposed column of her neck. Lightning and thunder intensified once more outside the castle, intermingling with the shrieks of the icy wind and rapid pelts of falling snow. They rocked against the headboard, her breasts bouncing with every thrust he did. He was burying himself so deep inside her and she felt the fullness and the thickness his length with each penetration, hitting that spot again... And again… And again… And again… And her eyes rolled shut and he snarled her name on her skin with every thrust and… Yes… Yes… Yes…

"JACK!" She saw white as the orgasm ripped through her, tearing her mind into shreds and all she could feel was white, hot pleasure as her walls clamped down tightly around him. She came in giant torrents of pleasure, her body trembling beneath him, and his name a strangled cry from her lips. The combined sensation of her tightening walls and the way she had cried out his name had done it for him; he came, with a groan of her name, shooting his hot seed inside her, and filling her up completely, cum trailing down where they were joined only to drip on the seat of her throne. They rode the aftermath of their orgasms together, collapsing completely when Jack pulled them both to lie down on the floor in a tired, tangled heap of arms and legs.

She lay on his heaving chest, hearing the rapid beating of his heart and marvelling on the warmth that radiated from both of them, as she tried to regain her breath. The storm outside seemed to have died down; the thunder and the lightning were gone and the wind had reduced into a slight whistling. The snow had started to fall in graceful slowness now, as if abated momentarily by time. Kissing the flesh directly beneath her cheek, she lifted her head up to him, flushed once more and completely, completely yet satisfyingly spent. He had a tired grin on him and his arms, as limp as her own limbs, wrapped themselves loosely around her form. He pulled her tiredly up so that he could kiss her, lovingly, sweetly, slowly. His hand rested on her jaw, by her chin when they broke apart and he had a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"You gave me a hickey," he murmured against her neck. Whatever smile she had on immediately disappeared and she tensed, the red on her face spreading rapidly and setting her cheeks and ears aflame for the umpteenth time that night. He laughed heartily, his hold around her tightening at her flustered state. "Jack!" She cried, covering her face once more at the crook of his neck. His laugh died down to a chuckle, his embrace becoming comforting. "What are you so embarrassed about?" he asked. He turned her head slightly so that she could at least peek at him. "You were amazing tonight, Elsa."

She peered at him before rolling off to his side. She whimpered a bit to feel him pull out of her and had to momentarily adjust to his absence from inside her. She kept close to him, lying on her side and kissing his shoulder. He turned to his side, facing her, twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers. "That was… nice…," she started timidly, pointedly looking away from him. "...What you did… with your tongue a while ago…" Her voice seemed to diminish as she recalled what he had done just earlier that night and she flushed once more. "Hmm," he mumbled, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I've been wanting to do that since forever." He pressed his lips against hers, before his voice dropped into a whisper. "I know what you taste like here," he pointed at her lips. "And now I know what you taste like… down there." He gestured towards her legs, a smug smirk on his face. He laughed when she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Did you have fun though?" It was his turn to be concerned. She almost giggled at how worried he actually sounded, despite the smile on his face. His face fell somewhat when she did not answer right away, her expression set to look thoughtful. "Hmm," she said, bringing a finger to her chin and tapping it. She gave him a teasing smile of her own, touching their foreheads together, and watched as his face broke into a beaming smile, before whispering, "I'll tell you what I think next time we do it on the throne."

.  
.  
.


End file.
